Cinder Fall/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art cinder concept art.png cinder spy suit concept.jpg|Cinder's spy suit concept art, by Kristina Nguyen. cinder cleanup.png|Concept art for Cinder's casual outfit Young Cinder Concept Art.png|Concept art of the Young Cinder seen in "Beginning of the End" Official Designs Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|Cinder, Emerald and Mercury's silhouettes during the post-credits. Cinder at Juinor's Place.png|Cinder Fall at Junior's Place - Image posted by Monty on Twitter http://t.co/jPWoF4OCpx VOLUME 2.jpg|Cinder's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Cinder Turnaround.jpg|Cinder turnaround, from Monty's Facebook.Note that she is wearing makeup and that her shoes have a lighter color. cinder stealth turnaround.png|Cinder stealth outfit turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Merchandise RWBY_Villains_800.png|Cinder on the RWBY Villains poster Miscellaneous ProductionDiary3_02122.png|Looking cool there, Cinder. ProductionDiary3_07503.png|Mocap action of Roman and Cinder Fall. There, there, baby ProductionDiary3_07558.png|And the resulting scene. dancey fancey crem.png|Cinder dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1180.png 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1321.png 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1424.png|You'll know what you need to know when you need to know it V2t 30.png Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0964.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00460.png|Cinder in the opening credits Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_09508.png|Leave it to me 1101 Ruby Rose_09997.png|Cinder's anklet 1101 Ruby Rose_10081.png| 1101 Ruby Rose_10115.png| 1101 Ruby Rose_10152.png|Unleashing a flame attack 1101 Ruby Rose_10475.png|Preparing to fire 1101 Ruby Rose_10751.png|Cinder's tattoo 1101 Ruby Rose_10783.png|Charging an area of effect ability 1101 Ruby Rose_11041.png|Blocking Ruby's shots 1101 Ruby Rose_11108.png|Counterattacking Ruby and Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose_11322.png|We will meet again! Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_26984.png|"We were expecting... more from you." 1116_Black_and_White_27300.png|This place is a little dark, let me light it up 1116 Black and White_27459.png|Enter, Cinder Fall 1116 Black and White_27579.png|Ladies and gentlemen, our antagonist! Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|The Queen has gathered her pawns... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01395.png|Cinder sets for higher heights 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01426.png|Cinder wants an Atlesian Airship for her birthday 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png|Cinder stands menacingly while her associates do her dirty work 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01582.png|Cinder fights Ruby Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_21001.png|Cinder arrives 1201 Best Day Ever_21903.png|Scolding Emerald and Mercury 1201 Best Day Ever_22063.png|Roman mimes cutting his throat 1201 Best Day Ever_22295.png|Cinder is not amused by Roman's antics 1201 Best Day Ever_23697.png|Glowing Eyes... 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png|Pack up. We're proceeding with Phase 2 1201 Best Day Ever_24246.png|Everything is going smoothly! Welcome to Beacon V2 02 00032.png V2 02 00034.png Extracurricular V2 05 00079.png V2 05 00080.png V2 05 00081.png V2 05 00082.png|It's about taking away power they do have. V2 05 00085.png Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00026.png|Traveling by rooftops. V2 07 00030.png V2 07 00032.png V2 07 00033.png|Dual wielding. Vol2Ep7SC10.png|Hide and Seek. V2 07 00037.png|Mage Mode. V2 07 00039.png|Using aura shields to block Ruby's bullets. V2 07 00040.png V2 07 00041.png|Changing her outfit. v2e7 cinder dress.png v2e7 cinder merc.png|"It's been an eventful evening." Breach V2 12 00008.png|The alarm has sounded. V2 12 00040.png| V2 12 00086.png|All according to plan. V2 12 00087.png V2 12 00089.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png Vol3op 11.png V3 Opening 00024.png Round One V3e1 67.png|THIS... IS... BEACON! V3e1 94.png|Don't mind if I do V3e1 95.png|Apply heat and pressure It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00088.png V3 03 00089.png V3 03 00090.png V3 03 00091.png V3 03 00099.png Lessons Learned V3 0400003.png V3 0400046.png V3 0400047.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png V3e5 00096.png V3e5 00097.png V3e5 00098.png V3e5 00099.png V3e5 00100.png|Finding Penny's blueprints V3e5 00101.png V3e5 00102.png|Sick mind at work Fall V3_0600023.png V3_0600038.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00001.png V3 07 00003.png V3 07 00004.png V3 07 00006.png V3 07 00007.png V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00013.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00050.png V3 07 00052.png|Leaping over Amber's fireball V3e7 cinder kicks up dirt.png|Kicking up dirt to melt into glass V3e7 cinder clothes glow.png|The designs on Cinder's sleeve glowing as she melts the dirt V3 07 00054.png|Preparing to launch glass at Amber V3 07 00056.png V3 07 00057.png V3 07 00059.png V3 07 00060.png V3 07 00065.png V3 07 00070.png V3 07 00071.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00076.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00089.png V3 07 00095.png|Check out my new tattoo V3 07 00096.png V3 07 00097.png|We will meet again. V3 07 00102.png|So.. have you accept my offer. V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00113.png|I completed my medical licence. V3 07 00116.png|Well done everybody. V3 07 00124.png|Everything is falling into places. V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png PvP V3 09 00088.png V3 09 00089.png V3 09 00106.png V3 09 00107.png Battle of Beacon V3_10_00140.png V3_10_00142.png V3_10_00158.png|Finally. I will obtain the second half of the Fall Maiden's power Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00117.png|Clean kill. V3 11 00127.png|Finally. V3 11 00135.png|Cinder vs Ozpin V3 11 00136.png|This ends now! End of the Beginning V3 12 00001.png V3 12 00002.png V3 12 00003.png V3 12 00004.png V3 12 00005.png V3 12 00006.png V3 12 00007.png V3 12 00008.png V3 12 00010.png V3 12 00011.png V3 12 00012.png V3 12 00014.png V3 12 00015.png V3 12 00016.png V3 12 00017.png V3 12 00044.png V3 12 00068.png V3 12 Cinder Reflection.png V3 12 00070.png V3 12 00071.png|It's alright.. this is you're home now. V3 12 00072.png V3 12 00073.png V3 12 00075.png V3 12 00076.png V3 12 00078.png V3 12 00079.png V3 12 00083.png V3 12 00084.png V3 12 00086.png V3 12 00087.png V3 12 00088.png V3 12 00089.png V3 12 00091.png V3 12 00093.png V3 12 00095.png V3 12 00097.png V3 12 00098.png V3 12 00101.png V3 12 00103.png V3 12 00104.png V3 12 00110.png V3 12 00111.png V3 12 00116.png V3 12 00117.png V3 12 00118.png V3 12 00119.png V3 12 00120.png|Are those...tears? V3 12 00121.png V3 12 00125.png V3 12 00126.png V3 12 00127.png V3 12 00128.png V3 12 00129.png V3 12 00130.png V3 12 00139.png|"WHAT?!" V3 12 00140.png Category:Cinder Fall images Category:Image Gallery